Yugioh! Forgiven Lies
by Princeofcoolers
Summary: Set 27 years after GX. Jaden Yuki's son thought he would live a normal life. But he was wrong. He will go through many hardships. The question is: Can he overcome them? Some of the GX crew and the entire 5Ds crew will appeared eventually. Please R&R.
1. Enter the Next Generation

Yugioh! Forgiven Lies  
Episode 1- Enter the Next Generation

Author's Note: Hey guys. Here is another story. One that might intrest you. Actually, this is a revision of the story I have written. So enjoy!

In New Domino City, a 17 year old boy carrying a duel disk on his arm was walking through the streets. He looked at little kids dueling. One specifically caught his eye. He stopped to watch.

"Henry, this duel is over, Mammoth Graveyard...end this!" The skeleton form of a mammoth charged in and stomped on Henry.

Henry: 0

Henry kneeled and started crying. "Is the baby crying?" Said the bully in a baby voice.

"Hey! Cut it out!" Yelled the boy walking to Henry's side. "...Who are you!"

"I'm Ethan and I hate when someone picks on someone else." Said the boy. The bully smiled, then activated his duel disk. "Make me stop."

Ethan smiled too and activated his duel disk.

"DUEL!" Yelled the duelists.

Ethan: 4000  
Bully: 4000

"I'll start." Said Ethan. He drew a card.

"I summon Elemental Hero Wildheart in DEF mode." A indian warrior carrying a sword appeared, kneeled.

"_Elemental Heroes, huh? Hmm..._My turn, loser, draw!" Said the bully. He drew.

"First, I activate Fissure. This card destroys any monster I want, and I choose Wildheart." A big fissure appeared and Wildheart fell through.

"Then, I summon Goblin Recon Squad." 4 goblins wearing spy gear. (ATK: 1700)

"Recon Squad, attack!" The Recon squad charged in and punched and kicked Ethan.

**Ethan: 2300 Bully: 4000**

The recon squad suddenly kneeled. (DEF: 0)

"I set 2 cards and end."

"My turn." Said Ethan. He drew.

"I summon Elemental Hero Avian in attack mode." A green skinned hero appeared. (ATK: 1000)

"Then, I use H-Heated Heart to give Avian 500 ATK points." The bully started laughing. "What's funny?"

"I activate Spell Movement. This Trap activates when you use a Spell, that spell can be used by me." (Recon Squad: 2200)

"Then, I activate Mode Battle. This Trap forces both our monsters to attack...now! Go!" Recon Squad got in thier stance and charged at Avian, destroying him.

**Ethan: 1100 Bully: 4000**

"Is that all the son of Jaden Yuki has to offer?" Henry was surprised. "You're the son of Jaden Yuki?"

Ethan looked at Henry and smiled. "Of course. Where do you think I got these Heroes from?"

"Fine then, I activate Illegal Hero. Now, I can summon any E-Hero I want from my hand, but its destroyed at the end of the turn, but I still summon Necroshade." (ATK: 1600)

"I set 2 cards and end." Necroshade disappeared.

"This is the end, draw!" Said the bully.

"I activate Heavy Storm. This spell destroys all Spells and Traps." A huge storm appeared and swept away all Spells and Traps.

"Recon Squad, finish this!" Recon Squad charged in, but Winged Kuriboh appeared. (ATK: 300)

"Wha...? Where'd he come from?" Asked the bully.

"I activated my Hero's Tribute. That spell removes Wildheart from play and I can draw 2 cards. And when my Spell Calling is destroyed, I can set 2 cards from my deck. So watch this, I activate Transcendent Wings." Ethan tossed his hand and Winged Kuriboh transformed to a bigger winged version of himself. (ATK: 300)

"What's the point?" Asked the bully, not caring. Then, Winged Kuriboh disappeared in a light and Goblin Recon disappeared.

**Bully: 2300 Ethan: 1100**

"Grr..this duel isn't over!"

"Sorry..." Ethan drew and smiled. "...but yes it is, I summon Neos!" The famous space hero appeared. (ATK: 2500)

"Nooo!" Cried the bully. "Neos, finish this!" Neos jumped up and punched the bully.

**Bully: 0**

The bully punched the ground. Henry came running to Ethan. "You did it!"

The bully looked at Ethan, angrilly. "Ethan...trust me. This is not over." He got up and left.

"Don't worry about him. He always get mad when he gets beat." Said Henry.

"I'm not worried. So, do you duel, Henry?"

"Yeah, but I'm not good."

Ethan activated his duel disk. "Let me see." Henry was surprised. "Wh..wha? duel you?"

"Yeah, it'll be fun."

"O..Okay." Said Henry, nervously. He activated his duel disk.

"DUEL!" Yelled Ethan.

"D...d...duel!" Yelled Henry.

**Ethan: 4000  
Henry: 4000**

"You begin." Said Ethan. "O..okay, I dr..draw!"

"I summon...U..Unifrog in attack mode." A small purple frog with a unicorn's horn appeared. (ATK: 400)

"I end."

"Uh?" Said Ethan.

"Something...wrong?" Asked Henry.

"Huh? No, umm, it's my turn." Ethan drew.

"I activate Fake Hero. With this effect, I can summon Neos from my hand." (ATK: 2500)

"Next, I summon Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab." A humanoid scarab appeared. (ATK: 400)

"Next up, I fuse Scarab and Neos together to form...hold on...Flare Neos!" A combination of Scarab and Neos appeared. (ATK: 2500)

"Then, I activate Neo-Space." An aura atmosphere appeared.

"This sweet Spell card gives Neos 500 pts. But that's not all from me, Neos' effect gives him 400 more ATK points for each spell and Trap card, so with one, Neos gains 400 pts." (ATK: 3400)

"Neos, attack!" Neos jumped up and shot a flare at Unifrog, burning it. Henry fell back. "Ahh!"

**Henry: 1000  
Ethan: 4000**

"I set 1 card and I end my turn."

"It's...its my turn, d..draw!" Said Henry. He drew. Neos disappeared.

"I summon Mystic Horseman in attack mode. Attack!" A half man half horse with a sythce appeared and charged in, but a barrier appeared.

"I..end."

"My turn, draw!" Said Ethan. He drew. "I activate Pot of Greed. This spell lets me draw 2 cards."

"Then, I use Polymerization, fusing Avian and Burstrinatrix to summon the Flame Wingman!" (ATK: 2100)

"Flame Wingman, attack, using Sky Dive Sorcher." Wingman jumped up and blasted the horseman, knocking Henry back.

**Henry: 0**

"I lost!" Cried Henry. Ethan went up to Henry and kneeled to his level. "Don't worry about it. Hmm...Let me see your deck." Henry was confused, but he still gave him his deck. Ethan scanned his deck. "Wha...Why did you choose these cards?"

"I wanted a deck full of packing monsters." Said Henry. "Duel Monsters isn't about just the monsters. You have to combine your deck with Spells and Trap cards in order to gain victory. So...what is it that you like?"

"I like magic tricks and everything related to that." Said Henry, looking up. "Magic, huh."

"Make a deck, then i want to duel you again, okay?"

Henry nooded. "Right, see ya." He left.

Ethan took out his deck and smiled. "Thanks dad."

Chapter End Note: Well. There you have it. The debut of Ethan's new heroes. And don't worry, the bully will return later in this season. Pretty soon, actually. Anyway, please R&R.


	2. Stolen Heroes

Yugioh! Forgiven Lies  
Episode 2- Stolen Heroes

Author's Note: Yes. Ethan is Jaden Yuki's son. But that's not all the surprises I have for you guys. Actually, a lot of surprises will have to wait for a later chapter. It'll be great.

Ethan was walking through a store, getting some food when he saw someone who looked like his dad. "D..dad?" Without thought, he ran up to the look-a-like and hugged him. "Hey! What are you doing, kid!" Ethan looked up and saw that the guy wasn't his dad. He let go. "Oops, sorry sir! I thought you were my dad."

The guy smiled. "That's okay. Actually, what do you say about me taking you to a basketball game?"

"Really? Sure! Thank you." Said Ethan. The guy looked down and was surprised to see an E-Hero in his deck. _"Does this kid really have Jaden Yuki's Hero cards?"_

"Well, let's go."

**Basketball Game**

Ethan and the guy arrived at the game, but they had to hand over everything they were holding until the end of the game. The guy did so, and Ethan gave up his deck. The guy looked at the guard and smiled. The guard smiled back.

The two guys went in and enjoyed the game.

**Aftermath**

After a great game, the guy and Ethan were walking out when someone moved in Ethan's way. "Excuse us, please. I have to take this young man home." Said the guy.

"You!" The boy pointed to Ethan. "I challenge you to a duel."

Just then, Ethan saw a guy running away with his deck. "Hey! That's my deck! Give it back!" Ethan tried to run after the guy but the other boy stepped in his way. "I thought you you're aren't going nowhere."

"Move!" Yelled Ethan. The man put his hand on Ethan's shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll get him." The man ran after the thief. "Grr.."

**The Chase**

The thief was way ahead of the man. The man stopped. "Hey, Clark! It's me!"

The thief stopped and turned. "Oh! Sir!" He bowed.

"Give me the deck." Said the man. Clark gave him the deck and the 'sir' smiled. "Ah! So this is the deck that made Jaden Yuki famous."

"What do we do sir?" Asked Clark. "Well, Steven is holding him up at the game. Let's see." He turned around. "I'll get Steven to duel Ethan to test his skills."

"You're letting Ethan use his deck!" Asked Clark. "Yes. Come, I want you to watch." The 'Sir' walked away. "Yes sir." Clark followed.

**Game**

The 'Sir' came running back with Ethan's deck. "Ethan, here you go, now beat this kid." Ethan nodded. "Right, you I challenge you to a duel."

"I'm Steven." Said the boy. "Whatever, let's duel." Ethan activated his duel disk. Steven did the same.

"DUEL!"

**Ethan: 4000  
Steven: 4000**

"I'll start." Said Ethan. He drew.

"I summon Spacian Glow Moss in DEF mode." A light alien appeared. (ATK: 900)

"I set 1 card and I end."

"*Laughs* Is that all? This'll be easier than I thought, draw!" Said Steven. He drew.

"I use the Spell Reasoning. Now, all you have to do is pick any Level."

"Um..Level 4." Said Ethan. Steven discarded his deck until a level 7. "This is great! Since it's not the Level you picked, I can summon, so here comes...Launcher Spider!" A huge machine spider carrying rocket launchers on its back appeared. (ATK: 2200)

"Next up, Big Bang Shot. This gives Launcher Spider 400 ATK points and the Trample effect, so go!" Launcher Spider shot its rockets at Glow Moss, obliterating him. The pressure knocked back Ethan. (ATK: 2600)

"Then, I activate Mystical Space Typhoon, destroying your face down."

Ethan: 2300  
Steven: 4000

"I set 1 card and end."

"My...turn, draw!" Said Ethan. He drew.

"I activate Fusion Birth. Do you want to see a Fusion monster be born?"

"No. Just go." Said Steven, annoyed. "Okay, okay, well, I discard 5 cards from my deck and if any monsters can be fused, I can." Ethan discard E-Hero Sparkman, E-Hero Bladedge, E-Hero Necroshade, Damage Intrest and E-Hero Burstrinatrix.

"Aw man! I could summon 3 fusion monsters, but i can only summon 1, so I summon Plasma Vice." An big electric warrior appeared. (ATK: 2600)

"Next, thanks to his ability, I can discard 1 card to destroy Launcher Spider." Vice charged his fists and punched Launcher Spider.

"Vice, go, attack!" Vice went in to attack...

"Trap activate! Anti-Fusion Device. This Trap destroys any Fusion monster I want, and I choose, of course, Plasma Vice." Vice was being sucked into the machine, but the machine was destroyed and Bladedge and Sparkman appeared. (ATK: 2600) (ATK: 1600)

"Sorry, but I used my De-Fusion, saving my Vice." Said Ethan.

"Bladedge, attack Launcher Spider." Bladedge went in and sliced the spider into pieces, but not before rockets destroyed Bladedge.

"Sparkman, you try." Sparkman summoned a storm and shocked Steven.

Steven: 2400  
Ethan: 2300

"I set 2 cards and end."

"You might have Jaden Yuki's cards, but that doesn't mean you're as good as him." Said Steven.

"Well, let me prove it. Make your move." Said Ethan.

"Fine, draw!" Said Steven. He drew.

Just as he drew, Clark walked in, but hid behind a corner, secertly watching the duel. The 'Sir', without looking smiled. "You're late."

"Sorry, some kid got in my way." Said Clark. "Anyway, so who's winning?"

"They're tied." Said the Sir.

"I summon Neo the Magic Swordsman."A warrior with yellow hair carrying a sword appeared. (ATK: 1700)

"But then, I activate Double Attack. I discard another Launcher Spider so that my Swordsman can attack two times, go!" Swordsman charged in and slashed Sparkman.

Ethan: 2200

"Neo, attack again!" Neo attacked again.

Ethan: 500  
Steven: 2400

Ethan was knocked back. He wiped his mouth. "Steven...you're good, but I'm better. Draw!"

"*Smile* I activate Pot of Greed."

"Then, I activate Graceful Charity. I draw 3 cards, then discard two."

"Next, I activate Miracle Fusion. This spelll removes Sparkman and the discarded Clayman from play to summon Thunder Giant." (ATK: 2400)

"And for his effect, I discard 1 card to destroy your Swordsman." A storm appeared and shocked Neo.

"Thunder Giant, end this!" Thunder Giant charged its fists and punched Steven, knocking him out.

Steven: 0

"You might want to leave." Said the Sir, to Clark. He nodded and left. Sir started clapping. "That was great!"

"Thanks. Umm...thank you for what you did today." Said Ethan. The Sir smiled. "No problem. I had fun. Well, maybe I'll see you again, bye now." He left. Then, something rung. It was Ethan's phone. He answered it. "Hello?"

"Ethan! Where are you!" Asked a female's voice. "Don't worry, mom, I'm heading home now, I'll see you then." Ethan hung up and headed home.

Chapter End Note: Well. Looks like the nice man isn't so nice after all, but don't go assuming anything yet. But I promise, you all will be seeing him again.


End file.
